


Five people Jack kissed at his retirement party

by chocolatekettle



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Headcanon, a bit cracky, but that first one, five things, sometimes kissing is just kissing, teamy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatekettle/pseuds/chocolatekettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a sg1_five_things prompt on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five people Jack kissed at his retirement party

1.

The best thing about retirement parties, Jack had decided, was that everyone in the room seemed determined to buy him a drink. Carter came over with his second beer and a smile, a real, happy, trademark Carter grin, and he grasped her hand instead of the bottle and tugged her close and kissed her, because she was beautiful and he loved her and he could, now. There was a moment of bliss when his free hand curved round her hip and hers slid up to the back of his head and the whole front of her came flush against him, a moment of heartfelt passion. They drew back from each other at the same second and Jack said, "Huh. That was..." Carter nodded, gave him the same bright smile, raised her beer in salute and wandered away. He watched her go, a little wistful for what could have been, had they both been different, and mostly glad that they weren't.

 

2.

He went to the bar to get another beer, his fourth, now, and found himself standing beside Carolyn Lam. She turned when he came up beside her, smiled at him and congratulated him, and it was a little too formal and serious and she wasn't who he wanted to be saying it, and he'd never really gotten to know her anyway. But she'd kept his team alive for the three years she'd had them in her care and that counted for a lot, so he kissed her cheek and thanked her and bought her a drink.

 

3.

Sometime between Jack's first whiskey and fifth beer, Teal'c came and stood in front of him, with the smile that still caught Jack a little off guard, and Jack put out his hand. Teal'c clasped his forearm in the familiar gesture and dipped his head briefly.

"I thought once that we would fall in battle side by side, O'Neill. It is better to retire together, having won our fight. It ends well, my brother."

The big guy's rare, eloquent speeches had always left Jack lost for words and this was no exception. He nodded, put his hand up to Teal'c's face and then, when the moment stretched out too long even for Jack's slightly maudlin mood, he leaned in and kissed Teal'c firmly. When he stepped back the smile was gone and the eyebrow was up and the moment was over.

 

4.

Jack had enjoyed another fine whiskey by the time Daniel started telling him about Ernest's planet and the plans to dig out the meaning of life stuff. Jack listened until Daniel digressed into the importance of proper excavation techniques and then, having exhausted all the usual methods of Getting Daniel To Shut The Hell Up with no noticeable effect, he leaned forward, grabbed Daniel by the collar and planted one on him. When he let go and drew back, Daniel blinked at him, twitched his eyebrows, and said, "Uuuhh. Jack?" And the reaction was so quintessentially Daniel-like that Jack reached out again and hauled Daniel into a hug. After a second Daniel's arms came up and hugged him back and they stood there for a while leaning on each other and Jack buried his face in Daniel's shoulder and thought that retirement might be ok as long as he didn't lose his team.

 

5.

A few hours and many drinks later, Mitchell kissed him. Jack extricated himself, glared wild-eyed at the smug grins of Teal'c and Daniel, and went home.


End file.
